What Happens In Daryl's Tent, Stays In Daryl's Tent
by DenmotherfuckingNor
Summary: Glenn goes missing, Daryl gets some, and Dale and Andrea become scarred for life.


Daryl trudged back into camp. Dirty and exhausted, he quickly discarded his filthy t-shirt and collapsed into his tent. Glenn, sitting on top of the camper on look out, quickly checked his surroundings before abandoning his post and climbing to the ground. He tiptoed to Daryl's tent, unzipping the small opening and stepping inside. Daryl was already snoring. Smiling softly, he climbed into Daryl's sleeping bag. He laid his head on Daryl's chest and fell asleep curled up against him.

When Daryl woke up, it was already evening. He first noticed the hunger gnawing at his stomach, then the asian boy sleeping on top of him. His face flushed red when he heard voices shouting outside his tent.

"Glenn! Where the fuck are you?!" Andrea shouted, her voice echoed in the wooded area. Dale put a finger to his lips, "If you don't be quiet, we'll find more than just Glenn. He'll show up."

The pair of survivors stomped through the underbrush looking for Glenn, "I swear I'll shoot that kid when I find him," Andrea muttered.

Daryl shook Glenn roughly, not wanting Andrea and Dale to walk in on their awkward cuddling.

"You're gon' have to get up, Short Stack, The others 'r lookin' for ya," Daryl whispered. Glenn groaned and flipped over, falling asleep again.

Daryl sighed,"You asked for it," he scooped up the sleeping man and unzipped the tent, stepping into the cold evening air. Glenn didn't wake up until he hit the ground, freezing grass sticking to his back. Now wide awake, he jumped up, and ran back to the tent. Daryl scoffed at the younger man, deciding he needed to find other ways of waking him up. He smirked, leaving Glenn behind while he snuck past the others, headed for the cuddled into the sleeping bag again, inhaling a scent that was all Daryl. He sighed, sinking back into a deep sleep.

Daryl peered into his tent, careful not to wake the other just yet. Glenn was spread out, snoring quietly. Daryl crawled between his legs, resting his forearms on the sides of Glenn's head.

"Wake up," Daryl whispered against the sleeping man's ear, his light beard scratching against Glenn's cheek. His eyelids fluttered, but he kept snoring. Daryl sighed, irritated. He kissed down his jaw, stopping at his exposed neck, nipping and sucking to leave a dull red mark. Glenn let out a soft moan. Now half awake, he ran his hands over Daryl's chest, feeling the ridges of scars and muscles there. Daryl slipped his hands under Glenn's t-shirt, lifting it over the younger man's head. Their lips met, and Daryl's tongue swiped across Glenn's bottom lip, begging for entrance that was easily given. Tongues swirled against each other, dancing in the warm cavern of their connected mouths. Too soon, they needed oxygen. They pulled away, saliva clinging to their lips. Glenn wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist, grinding his hips against the older mans, feeling the hardness there. Daryl leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Wake up Chinaman."

Glenn's eyes snapped open watch as he was splashes head-to-toe in freezing water. He coughed, wiping water away from his eyes.

He sputtered, "What the hell was that for?!'

Daryl smirked at him, "What was your dream about, kid?"

Glenn blushed, looking anywhere but at Daryl. Daryl hummed, leaning closer to his bright red face. He put a calloused hand against Daryl's chest, pushing him back onto the floor of the tent, "Did it go something like this?"

Daryl latched onto his neck licking and nipping. When he pulled away, Glenn wrapped his arm around his neck, bringing their lips together. They pulled away quickly, hearing a twig snap near them. They turned to see the silhouette of a person walking towards the tent. Daryl jumped up and, grabbing his crossbow, unzipped the tent. He stepped out, aiming his weapon at the figure, and rested his finger on the trigger.

"Daryl! Thank god it's you, have you seen Glenn anywhere?" Laurie asked, stepping closer to the tent.

Daryl sighed, lowering his crossbow and glaring at the intruding woman, "Yeah, what do ya want him for?"

Laurie shuffled her feet, "Uhmm, I need him to go on a run for me."

Daryl just grunted, turned his back on Laurie and walked back to his tent. He ducked inside and zipped the flap behind him, giving Glenn a quick peck on the lips.

"Laurie needs you to go on a run for her," Daryl mumbled with an annoyed look on his face. Glenn pouted, standing up and stealing another kiss from Daryl. He unzipped the tent and left the older man alone in the now desolate tent. Daryl sighed, grabbed his crossbow and leaving as well, but he was headed for the woods.

Daryl ducked back into his tent when he heard Glenn's car pull up. He peeled off his shirt once again, throwing it to a random corner and taking off his muddy boots. He collapsed onto his rumpled sleeping bag, stretching his arms above his head. Glenn ducked into the tent, lying next to Daryl and pushing the shoes off of his tired feet. He leaned over and kissed Daryl's cheek, his 5 o'clock shadow rough against his lips. Daryl cupped Glenn's face with his hand, and brought their lips together. Glenn wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue across Daryl's bottom lip. Daryl opened his mouth, allowing Glenn's tongue to rub against his. The younger man moaned, moving to straddle the other. Daryl slid a hand against his shirt, teasing his nipples. Glenn swallowed a moan and pulled his shirt off, needing to feel Daryl's skin against his. The older man kissed his neck before biting down on the junction between Glenn's neck and shoulder. He was rewarded with a low moan that only made his dirty jeans tighter. He kissed down Glenn's chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around one dusky nipple, then giving the same abuse to the other. Glenn caught his bottom lip between his teeth, holding the sounds building in his throat. He reached down, scrambling to get the redneck's button undone. Daryl unbuttoned Glenn's pants, sliding them, along with his boxers, down the asain man's hips. Glenn gasped, the cold air hitting his hard cock. Daryl smirked, gripping the base of his member. Glenn bit the back of his hand, not wanting the group to hear anything. He tugged at the older man's pants. Daryl got the hint, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding his and Glenn's pants off. Daryl grabbed both his and Glenn's manhoods, pumping them together slowly. Glenn whimpered, and Daryl brought their lips together again, swallowing the other man's moans. He moved his hand faster, their tongues battling for dominance, which Daryl easily won. Glenn pulled away, a loud moan ripping itself from his throat.

Daryl's hand tightened, and Glenn gasped, "Daryl...hah..I need you. I need you so bad."

Daryl pulled away, and Glenn groaned at the loss of the hand around him, but soon he heard the cap pop off of a bottle of lube. Daryl motioned for for Glenn to lay on his back, and he settled himself between his legs.

"Tell me to stop if ya need it," Daryl grunted, the strain evident in his voice. Glenn gasped at the feeling of a cold, slick finger against his entrance. His breath hitched when Daryl's finger entered him to the knuckle. When Daryl's finger was fully inside him, Glenn met Daryl's eyes, wordlessly telling him to continue. He felt a familiar throb of pain as Daryl added a second finger. Daryl kissed him sweetly, distracting him while he scissored the digits inside of him. He deepened the kiss and added yet another finger, stretching the man beneath him. Glenn whimpered in pain when they pulled apart for air. Daryl gave him an apologetic look and curled his fingers, brushing them against Glenn's sweet spot. Glenn's eyes shot wide and he gripped Daryl's shoulders, making crescent shaped indents i his skin.

Glenn panted, "Right t-there...again." Daryl obliged, hitting his prostate over and over again before retracting his fingers completely. Glenn whimpered at the loss but watched eagerly as Daryl coated his dick in lube and lined himself up with Daryl's entrance.

"Ready?" Daryl"s voice cracked. Glenn nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Glenn's eyes squeezed shut as Daryl pushed half way in. Daryl watched the man below him sympathetically. He grabbed one of Glenn's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"You can m-move," Glenn whispered. Daryl slowly thrust in the rest of the way,staying there for a minute before pulling out almost completely and pushing back in. Glenn shakily wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist, changing the angle of Daryl's thrusts. Glenn's mouth hung open in a silent moan as his prostate abused continuously by Daryl's cock. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck, needing him to be closer.

"Daryl...Daryl faster...p-please," he groaned. Daryl sped up, going deeper with each thrust. The older man let out the occasional grunt, their expressions of pleasure mixing in the tent. Daryl could feel himself coming closer to the edge, he grabbed Glenn's member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. This brought the younger man over the edge. His back arched as he came with Daryl's name on his lips. Daryl felt the muscles around him grow tighter, which brought him over the edge as well, his cum filled the asain man beneath him. He pulled out, collapsing next to Glenn. They both laid there panting. Daryl grabbed his dirty shirt and cleaned them both up. Glenn intertwined their fingers again, laying his head on the older man's broad chest. He soon fell asleep snoring softly. Daryl chuckled, kissing his forehead and falling asleep as well.

Dale and Andrea sat outside Daryl's tent, speechless. They agreed never to speak of what they had heard, but both knew they would never forget.


End file.
